You're Only Mine
by Story Writer of Love
Summary: Kagome was first with InuYasha who treated her like crap, until Miroku came into her life and made her fake smile real again. InuYasha keeps on coming back to Kagome and won't let her go, as if ruining her life wasn't bad enough. (WARNING: This story is going to have Lemons, a lot of cursing, and some abusing.) (NOTE: The tragedy starts in Chapter 4.)
1. An Asshole of a Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING nor am I involved in ANY WAY with this amazing anime series, InuYasha! All credit and ALL THE RIGHTS goes to the most amazing writer and manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi! She is the one that created this amazing series and it's all HER work. It has nothing to do with me. I just admire her work and the ONLY thing that belongs to me is THIS FanFiction story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. - An Asshole of a Boyfriend.**_**  
**_

* * *

InuYasha was on the coach making out with some girl named Kikyou. He was about to take her top off until Kagome rang the doorbell at his house, while she was frightened to see him.

He moaned and growled. "Who the fuck is at the door?!"

"Uh...hmm…It's me." Kagome replied, assuming that she caught him at the bad time.

"Oh shit." InuYasha growled. "Get out the back door whore!" He whispered at Kikyou.

"Fine I'm going asshole! You have fun with your little miss goodie-goodie virgin bitch, while you can have all of this." She seductively said and acted.

InuYasha bit his lip, turning on instantly. "Get out!" he yelled to her, and so she did given him an air kiss.

He sighed and opened the door for Kagome. "What you want bitch?"

"I-I just wanted to see my boyfriend, is something wrong about that?"

"Fine, whatever, you saw me happy?"

She sighed. "Who-who were you yelling at before you opened the door? Is someone in-?"

He cut her off. "NO! I was yelling at myself, no one is here and why do you care?"

She swallowed hard. "You're my boyfriend and I care who you were with-"

He cut her off again. "I don't have to tell you who I hang out and who I don't bitch!"

She gasped then looked down. "I-I'm s-sorry…I'll go now."

"No!" he grabbed her wrist.

She turned around.

"Stay." He whispered and seducefully came closer to her and kissed her lips softly, then passionately. Kagome kissed back, in shock. InuYasha pulled her inside his house, closed the door and laid her on his coach. "Today is the day, my parents are not home" He whispered in her ear.

"Wha-what you mean?" She whispered back with a gasped.

"You're mine forever whore." Then he grabbed her breasts, and rubbed it.

She gasped with a moan but grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Uh…what bitch?"

"I'm not ready to make a commitment."

"Yes you are bitch! I waited far enough, you are my whore now."

"No I am not!" she yelled which shocked him and she tried to get up.

"You wanna die a virgin bitch?"

"No! When the time is right."

"Oh…and when is that?"

"When I finish high school and college"

"Ugh, no guy will ever wait for you that long!"

"If the guy is really in love with me then he will wait! Unlike you…" She cried.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WHORE!"

She growled, wrapping her tears "Gladly man-whore!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Without a reply, Kagome ran out the door, crying.

* * *

Kagome went to her room crying and picked up the phone to dial her best friend, Rin.

"Hey Hun!" Rin answered.

"Hi Rin..." Kagome whispered and cried harder.

"Hun what's wrong!? What did InuYasha do this time?"

"I-I can't take it anymore…I wanna break up with him…I already think he is cheating on me anyways." She murmured.

"Oh no…Hun. Want me to get Sesshomaru to talk some sense into him?"

"No no no no no! I don't want you guys to get involved. It is obvious that InuYasha is only after sex. I bet ya he is getting all he wants from that slut Kikyou."

"I'm so sorry Hun…setting you up with my boyfriend's brother wasn't such a good idea huh…they are totally two different people!"

"No it's okay; it's not your fault Hun."

"Oh! Sesshomaru has a really hot friend-"

Kagome cut her off. "No! Rin! No more match making please…I bet ya he is just like InuYasha!"

"Not at all actually, he is such a gentleman."

"There aren't many of those around anymore." Kagome murmured.

"Well he is."

"Thanks but no thanks Rin. I don't want a relationship for a long ass time."

"Oh okay then Hun…I'm so sorry"

They both hang up.

* * *

The school bell rang and Kagome went to her locker, carrying three books in her arms and saw InuYasha walking her way. She stopped breathing for a second and her heart pounded. He came closer and closer to her with a grin on his face, she wanted to run away but her body wouldn't let her. When he reached her, he grabbed all her books and threw them across the other side of the hallway then he tackled her against the lockers.

"You will pay for what you called me last night." He whispered then his hands went up to her left breast and he pitched her nipple so hard that she screamed out crying, pushing his hand away. InuYasha grinned and walked away. Everyone was whispering and staring at them, while Kagome was crying. Then she felt a gentle hand touch her cheek.

"Crying doesn't fit such a beautiful face." she heard a gentle voice coming from in front of her. She looked up to see a handsome man smiling at her with her books in his hands.

Kagome looked up at him without a word as he gave her books back to her.

"Who was that guy that hurt you? Want me to kick his ass for you?"

Kagome couldn't speak.

He then whispered in her ear. "You deserve so much better." Then he gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her right cheek then he stood up and left. Kagome started blushing and couldn't stop staring at him while he left. Then the school bell rang for class which made her come back to reality.

* * *

"Okay class I am your sub for today. My name is Mr. Totosai." The substitute teacher said while he walked in the classroom.

Kagome daydreamed about that man in the hallway. She couldn't forget about him, he was so handsome, and way gentle than that jerk InuYasha. Too bad she didn't even know his name, was he a transfer student or what?

"Hey Kagome!" Sango whispered making Kagome gasp and loose her little daydream.

"Uh…hey?" Kagome said while she looked at her. Sango was her best friend since the 2nd grade but the only difference between them was that Sango jumps from one boy to another.

"You okay Hun? Did that asshole do anything to you?"

"Oh no…he's… improving." She lied.

"Well, okay." Sango replied pretending that she bought it.

"So you guys are juniors right? Because it says that this is 11th grade?" Mr. Totosai asked.

"Yeah sure we are old man." Someone said outside the door and everyone stared at the door.

"And who might you be young fella?" Mr. Totosai said.

InuYasha came out the door then everyone stare at Kagome which made her embarrass. "I just got a schedule change to this class, you know so I can have at least one class other than lunch to be with my whore." He proudly said winking at Kagome.

"First of all young fella, you need to know how to address a women. You may take a seat."

"Yeah, whatever." Then InuYasha went to an empty seat behind Kagome.

"Missed me bitch?" InuYasha whispered in her ear.

"Uh-huh." Kagome mumbled.

"You're mine tonight rather you like it or not" He whispered again which made Kagome unconscious, she raised her hand.

"Yes, young lady?" Mr. Totosai answered while he stopped writing the assignments on the board.

"M-may I g-go get some f-fresh air?" She asked, shaking.

"Sure thing, hope you get better young lady."

"Tha-thanks."

Kagome started running out the classroom, crying and didn't care if people saw her cry. She didn't care about anything anymore. She ran until she slowed down then sat leaning by a wall, barring her head in between her knees.

_Why am I even crying for that jerk? _She thought and wiped away her tears.

"Each time I bump into you, I see you crying." She gasped and looked up as she heard the same beautiful voice. "Who is hurting you this bad? Tell me so I could kick his ass for making you cry." She saw that same beautiful man again. He said almost the same words that he said when he helped her with her books.

"Don't worry about it, He's just a jerk." Kagome whimpered, trying to steady her voice.

He wiped away her tears as she stared at his deep, purplish-black, beautiful eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

He then smiled. "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Miroku and I'm 18 years old going-on 19 soon. I graduated this school a year ago and just got my two year degree in college, I got it early because I took AP classes in high school and did dual enrollment." He started introducing himself and she just stared at him. _So what is he doing in this school if he already graduated?_ She questioned in her head but asked something else out loud. "Why do you say all those nice words to me?"

"Because I can tell that you are a shy girl who don't deserve all of that, and you _are_ very beautiful." He smiled.

She blushed then asked the question in her head. "So what are you doing in this school if you already graduated?"

"Because I got a job here like a day ago, I'm the new security guard."

"Oh." Now she realized his security guard uniform.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled from across the hall.

* * *

**~ A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter of my story, I actually had another account and this story was there as well but I don't know what happened to my account, I think it got deleted or something. This was actually two chapters but then I realized the the chapters were too short so I made them one chapter. But I just wanna say a warning, this story will get abusive and graphic which is why it is Rated M, so please don't read it if it will offend you. Thank you so much and I really hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review your thoughts and opinions of what you think about the story. Requests are welcome! :) ~  
**


	2. Smile for Once

******************Disclaimer: I own NOTHING nor am I involved in ANY WAY with this amazing anime series, InuYasha! All credit and ALL THE RIGHTS goes to the most amazing writer and manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi! She is the one that created this amazing series and it's all HER work. It has nothing to do with me. I just admire her work and the ONLY thing that belongs to me is THIS FanFiction story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. – Smile for Once.**

* * *

**~ A/N: I noticed that the last two chapters were just TOO short so I decided to combined both of them and make it one chapter while changing one or two things at the end of the chapter (that was a minor mistake I won't and I will NOT change anything in the next chapters that I already uploaded into my story so don't worry about me making any more changes) and I'm going to make the next chapters even longer. But I hope that I don't make you bored with chapters being longer. I am the type to read something that gets right into the action and straight to the point but I will try to go slowly. I hope you will have fun reading my story! :D ~**

* * *

InuYasha marched in the hallway snatching Kagome's arm. "You bitch, why are you fucking trying to avoid me uh, you whore?" InuYasha was about to hit her until Miroku pulled Kagome away from InuYasha's grip. "Apologize to her." He said while squeezing his teeth together in a very slow, deep voice.

"Why won't you mind your own business jackass?"

Miroku came even closer while his face turns red from anger. "I respect girls and I won't let anyone disrespect a girl in front of me and I can't stand bustards that make girls cry and if I come across them then I will beat the shit out of them and I won't care how tough they fucking think that they are. So you fucking back away from this girl if you don't fucking wanna new nose jobs." Kagome was so grateful at Miroku's words and shocked that a guy would ever stand up to InuYasha for her; he obviously doesn't know who InuYasha is. InuYasha is a big badass that can put anyone in a coma that stood up to him.

"What is going on here?" The principal came out of nowhere questioning the new security guard.

"Sir, I saw this student disrespecting a girl and almost hitting her so I got mad at him and about to give him detention."

The principal nodded and asked to have InuYasha at his office. With a smirk and the why he looked at both Kagome and Miroku was a sign saying that he is going to kill them.

Kagome turned to Miroku after InuYasha was gone. "Thank you so much Sir, I don't know what I would have done without you."

He smiled. Now that he had a good look at her, she changed.. a lot in a good way she look like the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life; and he had many dates and girlfriends. "You're welcome but I gotta ask. Why are you with such a jerk?"

Kagome swallowed hard then replied honestly. "Because I love him." She tried to smile. "I know this answer seems like a lie but InuYasha wasn't always like this, he used to be sweet and kind until when we both were a Freshman in high school. He saw his mother get killed by his abusive father and saw his dad get shot by the police because he almost was about to kill me in front of InuYasha, I couldn't get that night out of my head… it was horrible... I know it seems like he is doing what his father did to his mom but I'm sure he is trying to be in control of our relationship and scared that he will lose me so he won't let me go. Even though I loved his old self and still have hope that he might change back into how sweet he was, I tried to break up with him from the time that he started hurting me with _just _his words but then that was the first time that he actually abused me for trying to break up with him; he started to hit me and left bruises all over my body, and yelled at me saying that I'm only his and no one else can _ever _touch me. I was too scared to open my mouth ever again. So I can't leave him unless I want him to kill me for it…" She spoke with a shaky and hurtful tone. "We were together ever since 8th grade and he was like the perfect boyfriend back then…and my first…he just stole my first kiss but I will _not_ let him take my virginity unless he changes back into the guy I fell in love with..." Kagome started to tear up.

"Whatever that had happened, he still has no right to hurt you like that, that's not love at all. I don't think that he loves you, I think that he loves to _hurt_ you." Miroku said giving her a big hug. "I'm gonna make you smile for real again, just give me your address and I will come pick you up at 7:00."

Kagome got shocked at the thought, she just met him and he was already being this nice to her; but Kagome didn't buy it. He might turn out to be another abusive InuYasha later on, she can't trust anyone anymore; goddamn, she's only with InuYasha just to stay alive. "How do I not know that you won't turn out to be like _him_? I don't even know you."

Miroku came closer to her and whispered, "I will never _ever_ be a jerk like him. I don't know how to _give_ you my trust but you just have to trust me on your own and I might try to prove that I'm telling the truth tonight."

Kagome whispered in hatred. "Trust is earned, I can't just hand it over without you trying to fight for it. I'm sorry but, I can't. InuYasha might want me to come over tonight."

"Just give me one change."

"No! I have a boyfriend and I will not go out with some other guy especially the one who he hates the most right now. He is the most feared guy in this whole school; everyone fears him and nobody had the guts to stand up to him. Do you know how many times someone tried to stand up for me but he managed to either put them on a coma or almost did? He went to jail so many times because of what he did to me. It's not a surprise to the principal anymore."

"You could use protection and that would not let him come near you."

"I didn't ask for it. I don't want to; I _know_ that I _can_ and _will _change him back to the guy I loved."

Miroku felt sympathy towards Kagome but didn't know what to do for you. He knew that she is not happy at all and he can't stand seeing her like that he wants to help make her smile again, like she used to way back before...

He touched her left cheek with the palm of his hand. "Kagome…" He said then grinned. "Did I say your name right?" He asked knowing the he did.

She just nodded blushing a little noticing how beautiful he actually was. "I know that we _just_ met but I know that you haven't smiled at all and I wanna change that, I want you to be happy and even if it's just going to be for a little while, I wanna make you smile please let me pick you up at 7." He said with pain and empathy in his eyes.

"Okay." She nodded. "Sure." She said with a whisper and then she gave him her address and her cell number.

The bell rang for next class making her jump. "Oh, crap I have to go to my first class to pick up myself for next class, see you tonight." She said then left while Miroku watched her walk away but got off guard when he saw two people fighting and went to break them up and called for help on the walky-talky.

* * *

InuYasha finally left school from his detention at 5:00 and went home while being so fucking pissed off. If he doesn't beat the fuck out of that jackass, then he is not InuYasha. He couldn't wait until he got home and he fucking needed some sex to help him with his stress, and his bitch ass of a girlfriend won't have sex with him and that's the only thing that he won't force out of her. Even though he will beat the shit out of her for trying to break up with him but he will _not_ for some reason take her virginally without her permission, but it is _guaranteed_ that _he_ better fucking be the one to take it away from her _with_ her permission.

Once he got home, he took his iPhone and texted Kikyou to entertain him tonight. He got out of his car and went to take a shower right after he told his boss from work that why he didn't show up to work, and his boss told him that he fucking better stop getting in trouble from school to work or he will get fired. Seems like it was too busy today.

Once he got out of the shower, he just put on a plan white robe with nothing underneath knowing that he didn't have to wear anything else since he would eventually take them off for sex. Once he put the robe on; the bell rang. He rushed at the door fully knowing who was at the door. He opened the door and saw Kikyou looking so damn sexy as hell. She wore a short ass black leather miniskirt and a white belly shirt with the colorful writings: "2 Sexy 4 u".

"Goddamn girl, you smokin' hot." InuYasha said then pushed her out of the doorway, slamming the door closed and kissing her mouth off. She kissed back desperately trying to make way for her tongue to go inside InuYasha's, InuYasha allowing her in and sucking on her tongue. Damn this girl knew how to kiss and she was so fucking turning him on and he desperately wants her in his pants now.

Kikyou is known as the sexy ass slut who steals boyfriends, cheats, and doesn't give a shit about who she hurts. You might think that InuYasha is a player but he is only using Kikyou for sex and she is the only girl that he cheats on Kagome with and that's only because Kagome won't let InuYasha touch her like that. Kikyou doesn't care if she is only being used as sex because she also does the same.

"Damn bastard, you need to slow down a bit, never seen you this desperate." Kikyou said when they both stop kissing to catch their breath.

"Shut up bitch and just fuck me hard you slut." InuYasha said while picking Kikyou up by her ass while she locks her legs on InuYasha's hip and then they starts to kiss again while InuYasha lays Kikyou on his bed never breaking the kiss. They hungrily kisses each other while actually biting on each other's lip. They both moaned and then InuYasha started to lick starting from Kikyou's bottom lip down to her left neck and then sucking on her neck as hard as he can making Kikyou moan out his name. The sound of her voice was making his member swell up even harder and longer. "Goddamn girl, I can't take this anymore." He moaned.

Kikyou felt his cock knowing what he was talking about but she just giggled and whispered in his ear. "I can fix that for you." Then she took his robe off and flipped the both of them together so she can be on top, then she slowly leaving wet kisses on his body as she went down to his cock licking the whole thing then went to the tip and kissed it. All of this was making InuYasha moan out Kikyou's name louder. Kikyou giggled while enjoying making InuYasha moan out her name then she slowly started to put the erection in her mouth sticking it in and out of her mouth fast making InuYasha groan in pleasure.

"Goddamn slut, come back up here!" InuYasha screamed out while not being able to take it anymore.

Kikyou laughed and did what he said; she went up and kissed him deeply sucking in his tongue.

InuYasha flipped the both of them and got on top and more desperately than ever he took off her thin as belly shirt and then her bra, then went down to take off her miniskirt and panties. He put his hand on her right breast squeezing it while slowly licking down to her left one and sucking on it and playing with her nipple with his tongue. Then he lets go and blow on it giving Kikyou chills as she moaned loud. Then he went to her right one while squeezing the left one this time and doing the same thing. Once he was done blowing on the right breast he moved his right hand slowly down to her private area. "Now it's your turn to scream out my name slut." He whispered in her ear then he messaged her private area feeling the wetness. Later on he put two fingers inside, rubbing it slowly at first making Kikyou start to moan. "I want you to moan louder slut." InuYasha said, yelling at her while rubbing faster and faster making Kikyou scream out his name as loud as she can. InuYasha stopped then whispered in her ear. "I wanna finish this off now slut." Kikyou agreed with a slow nod seductively looking at him while InuYasha got ready to go inside her. "Ready slut?" InuYasha whispered and Kikyou nodded then he slowly went inside her making her scream and moan out his name. He slowly went completely inside her this time while moaning himself and then he thrust in and out of her slowly and then faster and faster until both of them started to cum.

InuYasha laid beside her on the bed now, both were breathless.

"Wow." Kikyou breathed out. "We should do this more often." She giggled.

InuYasha chuckled and then he took the condom off and threw it in the trash. "Oh I'm sure some other man-whore can be as good as I am…if it's possible." He laughed and she laughed with him.

Kikyou sighed and go up putting her clothes back on. "Thank you InuYasha for this amazing sex, I have to go now."

"Aw, come on slut, you're not up for round two or three or four or…" InuYasha said while counting up the numbers in a whisper in her ear and his arms seductively around her waist, turning her on again and with giggle she threw herself on InuYasha while both fell back on the bed.

* * *

Kagome nervously waited for Miroku's call, she stupidly also gave him her number too. God how stupid can she get giving both her address and number to a new security guard at her school who is no more than two year older than her?

She looked at her watch and saw that it's 7:30 now, she sighed and walked around her room waiting, she's been ready for like more than half an hour and he still hasn't come yet.

While impatiently waiting, her phone rang, making her jump then she answered.

"Where the heck are you, I been waiting for 40 minutes!" She said with anger.

"Goddamn girl calm down, I got lost, okay? I couldn't find your house and finally I'm at your door right now, come on out if you're ready." He said with a smile.

"Okay I'm going." She sighed feeling embarrassed now, another thing proving how stupid she is. She turned her phone off then went downstairs to go outside.

Miroku waited and looked up when he saw her come out of her front door, god how damn sexy she was and he couldn't believe how a jackass like that InuHasha guy would hurt her like that. When she came closer, he realized a bruise on her left shoulder and another one on her right thigh. Now he _really _got pissed off at that InuHasha guy.

When she saw his car she smiled, she doesn't know why but she is so addicted to cars like a geek guy would be. She noticed him having a Dark Blue Ford Mustang GT. She opened the passenger side of the car door and sat inside the car looking at Miroku. "So?" She said. "Where are you going to take me? Oh let me guess, some place cheesy right? Like the movies or out for dinner or…" Miroku interrupted her with two words. "You'll see." Then he smiled at her and she blushed.

After for about 30 minutes of driving, Kagome sighed and looked so bored. "Want to turn on the radio?" Miroku said not wanting her to be bored around him.

"No I'm good." She said with a frown on her face.

"Then, wanna talk? I wanna know more about you and you can ask me anything you want to know." Miroku responded back turning to start a conversation.

"Okay." Kagome said sitting up and looking at him. "Why are you taking me out? Why do you care about an acquaintance that you only know for a day, hmm?" She asked getting pissed off.

Miroku sighed. "A lot of good questions… you obviously don't remember me do you?"

Kagome got confused. "What are you talking about? I never seen you in my life."

Miroku frowned staring at her and then looked back on the road. "Sorry, forget I even said anything. I'm being stupid right now."

"Okaaay." Kagome said in full confusion but didn't let it bug her.

Finally they arrived at their destination.

Kagome was shocked and laughed out really loud. "Wow, this was a surprise; I haven't been in a carnival for a long ass time." She smiled.

"You're not being sarcastic are you?" He wanted to make sure smiling back.

She giggled. "I'm sure." Then she took his hand and went into the carnival.

Miroku smiled gratefully having all the memories back of when they were kids and close friends. When they were…but she can _never_ remember…and it hurt him, so bad.

She laughed and giggled really enjoying herself and riding every ride more than once, some rides of her getting scared and screaming to the top of her lungs and other rides laughing and enjoying herself. Miroku bought all the food that she wanted and she ate until she was stuffed and ever since her meal, she didn't wanna ride until she was confident that she wouldn't throw out all the food that she ate. So instead they played those games, of popping the balloons to earn a stuffed animal, and the water gunning to a hole and see who goes to the finish line first and wins. Miroku won a big ass Scooby-Doo by popping the balloons while Kagome won a hand size bug's bunny.

Miroku laughed. "Ha! I won a bigger price." He laughed some more at her.

Kagome scold "Very funny!" She said while not moving her teeth as she talked.

"Come down Kagome. I was just playing around; if you want you can have it." Miroku said with a smile.

"I don't want your stupid toy Miroku." She scold at him again making Miroku think that she is so cute while mad like that. He just smiled. "Do you wanna watch a dog show?" He said trying to lighting the mood.

"Sure." She respond and so they went and saw all kinds of tricks that the dogs owners taught their dogs to do, and some comments that they had and some tricks was funny and they both laughed. They went to the other shows and even to the Circus which they loved out of all of the other shows. Then finally when they both felt like what they ate won't affect them on the rides, they rode some more rides again, enjoying themselves a lot. The last thing they rode was a Farris Wheel and the most beautiful slow right ever.

Kagome was on the door side to see the view but she was terrified that she might fall so she let Miroku sit on the same side with her. She was holding him tight and he teased her while moving the cart and her screaming and yelling at him to make it stop, and he laughed.

"Oh you're such a scary cat Kago." He's still laughing.

"Kago?" Kagome questioned. "Did I ever give you permission that you can make up a nickname for me hm?"

"Oh I thought it sounded cute for a cutey like yourself."

His words made Kagome blush so hard. "I still didn't give you permission."

"Oh you will Kago." Miroku laughed and made the cart move again making Kagome scream.

"Stop it Miroku!" Then she started hitting up and he just laughed.

"You know if I sat on the other side then the cart would be even and then you would be less scared of falling. Like are weight is making the cart slanted making you think that we are gonna fall."

"Well if we do fall then I count on you to catch me." She said while looking at him blushing.

"Nah, I would be too concerned for my life and would try to grab on to something so that _I _won't fall." He said, teasing her.

"Hey!" Kagome said and hit him on the arm then she rolled her eyes then started looking at the beautiful view while holding him tight so that she would feel safer of not falling.

"It's so beautiful at night isn't it? Looking at those lights." She sighed. "It's breathtaking."

"It is amazing; it's as beautiful and glowing as your beautiful glowing eyes." He agreed with a flirt. That made Kagome blush and she turned to look at him. They barely know each other and he just flirted with her. What was he up to she had to know.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want? We don't even know each other and you…" Miroku stopped her from talking with a soft, gentle kiss that met her lips, he kissed her slow, and then kissed her the second time with using more of his tongue that time but then Kagome gasp and pushed him away while slapping him on the face. "What the hell are you doing you jerk? And to think that you were any better than InuYasha, you did this just to get me in your fucking pants uh? You fucking discussed me!" Kagome barely cursed and she didn't like to cuss, but if someone made her so fucking mad, then she would cuss out all the fucking curse words that she knows.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Miroku murmured remembering that she as forgot everything about him.

"I don't fucking wanna see you ever again you hear me? And once this Ferris Wheel is over, you are fucking going to take me home and _never ever_ talk to me ever again in school or out! Got that?" She was so furious. Furious at him and herself at the same time. How stupid can she be? He was just like every other boy, trying to get in her pants and she rejected every one of them but why did she say yes to him? There is some kind of _Déjà Vu _about him but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Why does his kiss just now seem so familiar? She knows that it's not like how InuYasha kisses her and he was her first and _only_ kiss...as far as she could remember.

Once the Ferris Wheel finally went to the bottom, they both got out and Miroku took her home. You can see that there is so much hurt and pain in his eyes. How dare he _ever_ kiss her without her permission? He just couldn't stop himself, he missed her so much and he couldn't _stand_ to see her with a jackass who uses and abuses her. Good thing that he didn't touch her and that she is still a virgin.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Miroku forced himself to say. "Please be honest Kagome, all I wanted to do was make you smile again. I didn't mean to hurt you even more."

Kagome looking at his face noticing how hurt his eyes looked. Why did he care so fucking much about her she had no clue. "It was fun." She said and it was actually the truth. She had so much fun and she now remembered how she hadn't smiled at all since Freshman year. "I am telling you the truth, you did kept your word in school today, you managed me to smile again for real and I'm so thankful for that. Really." She smiled at him seeing how her words sparkled up his face with his beautiful smile. "I'm glad." He said with a small, soft voice still smiling and she still smiled back.

They finally got to Kagome's house and both their smiles dropped, they both realized a Jet Black BMW M3 E92 DCT and that made Kagome gasp and mumbled the name "InuYasha."

Miroku heard the name she mumbled and then saw him leaning on the back of his car with his feet crossed and also his arms crossed on his chest with a furious, deadly look on that InuHasha asshole's face.

* * *

**~ A/N: Hey guys. I was really into this chapter and I actually liked what I did here. God I made this chapter so long uh? I thought about what I want this story to be (like the plot) and realized that it's more Tragedy than Drama but defiantly Romance so I changed Drama into Tragedy and hopefully I didn't discourage you to watch my story with that little change! :/ I am really trying to get followers and people favoring my story or myself and I have a really GOOD idea going on and I can't wait until a write it all down for you guys. It might make you cry, and a little hint that I will give you is that something really bad will happen to a character and **_**had**_** happened to another character, that's all I'm going to say for right now and I REALLY hope that you will like it! PLEASE review, I REALLY wanna know what you think and it will encourage me to write more. Ideas are welcomed! Thank you for reading my stories! :D ~**


	3. The Lost Memories

******************Disclaimer: I own NOTHING nor am I involved in ANY WAY with this amazing anime series, InuYasha! All credit and ALL THE RIGHTS goes to the most amazing writer and manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi! She is the one that created this amazing series and it's all HER work. It has nothing to do with me. I just admire her work and the ONLY thing that belongs to me is THIS FanFiction story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Lost Memories.**

* * *

**~ N/A: OMG guys I'm SO sorry for a one week wait! I just started school back again from thanksgiving break so I couldn't finish this chapter! But thank God it is finally over! I will try to update ONE chapter every week but if I'm not that busy or if I don't have writers block! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! :D ~**

* * *

Kagome felt like her heart was about to be ripped out from her chest once she saw InuYasha over there leaning on his car. She started to shake in fear and then felt a hand on her cold and shaky ones.

"Don't worry Kago; he won't put a finger on you when I'm around, I won't let him." Miroku said to her then he parked his car and got out of it and so did Kagome.

InuYasha started walking up towards Kagome. "Your fucking phone was turned off and didn't I fucking tell you to never fucking ignore me you fucking bitch? I was wondering where the fuck you were but now I know. You fucking cheating on me you whore?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome and Kagome closed her eyes with tears knowing that he was about to punch her in the face but his punch got stopped by Miroku.

InuYasha snatched his fist away from Miroku's grip and then he held him up by his shirts collar. "You fucking stay away from Kagome you got that fucking jackass!" InuYasha yelled at him and then punched him real hard on the cheek making Miroku fall to the ground and started getting dizzy. Damn just by one fucking punch he was unconscious. InuYasha then sat on top of Miroku punching him again and again on the same spot making Miroku see stars now.

"Stop it InuYasha!" Kagome screamed out on the top of her lungs making InuYasha lose focus and then at that moment Miroku punched InuYasha off of him and started beating the shit out of his ass now.

"No!" Kagome screamed out but this time they both seemed to not listen to her.

Miroku punched InuYasha's nose making it bleed and from that moment he realized that he broke his nose but InuYasha didn't seem to show off his pain and kept on punching the shit out of Miroku. "You're dead bastard!" InuYasha yelled at Miroku.

"Not unless I kill you first asshole!" Called out Miroku but then InuYasha hit Miroku so hard that he actually fainted and from that point on Kagome jumped in between them not giving a shit about getting hit herself.

"You fucking bitch! Are you fucking trying to get yourself killed whore? Get the fuck out of my fucking way slut!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"No!" Kagome glared at him not being afraid of him anymore. "I would rather die than have you abuse me any longer. I'm so fucking sick of it, I tried to find the good in you but it looks like it's gone forever. I put up with you thinking that deep down, there is still the kind, gentle, sweet InuYasha that I fell in love with and I been waiting for him to come back to me and take my virginity away from me. But looks like you killed him in Freshman year." Kagome said with tears in her eyes, trying to hold them back but she couldn't.

Her words actually hurt InuYasha, he actually felt pain but full of anger burning inside of him trying to find a way to explode out of him. So that's what she was fucking waiting for? His _former_ self? _Then_ she would give away her virginity to him? The thought of it made him laugh.

"So that's it huh bitch? You were waiting for the _good in me_? Ha! Well sorry to break it to you whore but he is gone and _never_ coming back so you should fucking forget about him." InuYasha scold at her not caring that he hurt her feelings.

"I guess he is gone forever, and for that you have lost me forever." Kagome said feeling her heart burn from her chest out of pain and how scared she was out of her fucking mind.

InuYasha hit the shit out of her cheek because of what she said making her fall on the ground, losing consciousness and then from that point on she saw Police lights and it's sound coming closer to their way before her vision blurred and she blacked out.

A second after Kagome blacked out, Miroku came to and saw that Kagome was on the ground unconscious, and _just_ when he was about to go to her, he saw the Cops and Kagome's mother coming out of her house. He quickly ran away before they both could see him so that Kagome's mother wouldn't know about him just yet. He hid in a back of a tree where there was nobody around and just stayed there for hours until everyone was gone, the neighbors, the cops, and the Higurashi family. Thank God that nobody questioned about his car when he went back to it once everyone was gone and then he just had driven away to his house.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her room not knowing what had just happened tonight but all she knew was that InuYasha was gone and so was Miroku and she was happy to finally be alone. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning, damn she wanted to know how long she was out with Miroku and how long she was pasted out.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Her mother said while she came in her room to see how she was doing.

"I'm fine mom, what happened? Where is InuYasha?" Kagome said in a weak voice.

"He's gone." she said then paused. "Our neighbors called the cops once they realized a fight outside, and I was in the shower and tried to hurry and put clothes on to see who was fighting but when I got there, I saw InuYasha and you pasted out on the floor, then saw the cops coming. They arrested InuYasha and took him to jail, I don't know how long he is going to be in jail but…as long as he's away then I'm happy. The cops and the neighbors couldn't see where the other guy that fought with InuYasha went though." Kagome saw her mother's sad eyes as she talked. "I hate seeing you like this Kagome, I want InuYasha out of your life for good."

"He is…changing." Kagome lied. "He just has a temperament issue, but other than that; he treats me well and makes me happy." She gave a fake smile to her mother as always while lying. She didn't know how she could deal with InuYasha anymore, but all she knew was to make her mother not worry about her too much anymore. "Please mom, don't worry about me too much and you don't have to stay up to see how I'm doing. Please go to your room and have some rest okay?"

"Okay Kagome." Her mother tried to believe every word that her daughter said, but deep down, she knew that she was lying. "If you're happy with him, then I'm happy." She smiled and gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead the said "Good Night." while leaving her room.

Kagome sighed and thought about Miroku (just to get InuYasha out of her head) and why he cared so much for her? I mean he _just_ saw her once in school and automatically wanted to make her happy again and fight with InuYasha for her? But why? Why did he care so much? What did he know about her that she didn't? Was he mistaken her with someone else or what? He acts like he knows her better than she knows herself. The carnival was the first fun place that she would always like to go. How did he know that? How did he know so much about her without her telling him anything about herself? Was he stalking her for years without her realizing? Or can he just read minds? No wait…that's a stupid thought…fantasy, no such thing as people reading minds…she laughed at her stupidity. God Kagome's mind was so fucked up from all of these questions and she_ had_ to know the fucking answers. One way or another, she is going to find out who the fuck is Miroku and what he wants with her.

* * *

It was Saturday at 3:00 in the fucking morning and Miroku hadn't fallen asleep yet. He just fucking couldn't stop thinking about her, and how hurt she was all thanks to that InuHasha asshole. Man he wanted to make her happy again and smile like she used to. He knew about Kagome's past and what she went through but he just _couldn't_ explain it to her. He was scared that she will leave him again and this time for good. He was so fucking scared but all he knew was that the past 5 years…he just couldn't stop thinking about her…it's been 5 fucking years and he still fucking loved her. He banged all those fucking girls _just _to get her out of his fucking head but nothing stopped him from thinking about her. No matter who he slept with, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He closed his eyes while remembering all the memories he had of her before she… he sighed, he knows that he shouldn't blame her; she didn't do anything, it was all him who forced her to sneak out and go out and have that tragic happen to her. He can't _ever_ forgive himself for what he did to her. What he did to his other friends and to himself, it was his entire fault and he knew it.

He knew Kagome all his life, he practically grew up with her; once his parents died of an airplane crash but shortly after Kagome's dad died also in a terrible car accident. Miroku had nowhere else to go but luckily Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's Grandpa took him in. As years gone by, and as time passes, Kagome and Miroku become best of best friends and then eventually they feel in love with each other…it was 6th grade year for Kagome and 8th grade year for Miroku when that tragic happened and Kagome was in a fucking coma, forgot _everything_ that she knew, herself, her friends, family, and him. But the Doctors said that if she is explained about who she is and who her family and friends are, then the flashbacks of them would return back to her. Kagome's mother was furious with Miroku for putting Kagome into this and kicked him out and warned him to _never_ come across Kagome ever again and making her remember him because as long as he never came across her, she would not _ever_ remember him ever again. And _that_ was the punishment that Kagome's mother gave to him, but could he blame her?

So for fucking 5 years Miroku got adopted by _really_ rich people and moved to California until…they died. He took the money that they owned and moved back to New York _just_ couldn't stay away from her. He tried to forget about her for those past 5 fucking years but couldn't…instead he would cry…and wanna know how she's been doing, is she okay? Is she happy? Does she have someone else in her life that treats her well? He _had_ to know, so once he finished a year of college _(still getting his 2 year degree for doing AP classes and Dual Enrollment in high school)_ in New York he wanted to work as a security guard in her school _just_ to get close to her, once more.

Miroku lost his train of thought when his cell phone rang…it was Kagome.

'_Kagome?'_ He was so shocked but answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Miroku, we need to talk, in person." Her voice sounded so confused and angry.

Miroku sighed knowing farewell what she wanted to talk about. "Okay." He sighed. "Where do you wanna meet?"

"At your house…ca-can you give me your address?" She blushed as she asked that question, but she thought that it's only fair if she knew where he stayed at as well.

Miroku was shocked at the thought of her wanting to talk at his house. Was she curious as to where he stays at? He said "Okay." and gave her his address, then they both hang up.

For about 10 minutes later he waited for her to come and then finally the doorbell rang and he quickly jumped up and quickly ran to the door and opened it, letting her come in. He couldn't believe how excited he was to see her come in, he just couldn't help but smile. God, he loved her so much, if only she knew…

She couldn't look him in the eyes as she blushed, he was so fucking sexy no matter how she tried not to think of him like that. She doesn't know why she would come here so fucking early or why would she come at all, but she had questions and he had answers and she needing to know _now_.

"I need to know Miroku." She said finally looking up at him. "Can you give me honest answers?"

Miroku sighed knowing where this was going to go and what she was going to ask him. But he couldn't answer her… he can't…he promised her mother that he would stay away from her life but here he was…back into her life again, where he wanted to be, where he can't stay away from any longer.

Kagome signed just now viewing his house, goddamn his house was huge! It was a mansion.

"I-I didn't know that you were this rich." Kagome said shyly with amazement.

"Well, I had really rich adaptive parents and we lived in California before they both passed away last year and I got all of their money and wanted to move back to New York, where I grew up and used the money to buy this house. It's not that huge, it only has 5 bedrooms, and just the living room is big making it seem like a big house." Miroku explained and then looked at Kagome's sympathy eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry about your adaptive parents…what happened to your real parents?" she questioned.

"They…passed away a long time ago as well…when I was a kid."

She gasped. "I'm so sorry…both your real parents and adaptive parents passed away…"

Miroku just smiled at her. "Don't worry Kago, I just don't have luck with family I guess…I have no one else but I'm fine with it." He smiled but then his smile went away when he saw that Kagome is almost going to cry. God she hasn't changed, she still gets so emotional and _still _shows _a lot_ of sympathy and empathy towards everyone.

"I-I came here for answers…Miroku." She sighed out looking serious again.

Miroku didn't say anything just staring at the ground.

"Who are you? Why do you care so much when you _just_ met me? Security Guards shouldn't be this overprotective, especially for just one person. How do you know so much about me when I didn't tell you shit? Why did you kiss me on the Ferris Wheel? And most importantly…why the fuck do I keep on having Déjà Vu's about you ever since I first met you last Thursday? I keep on seeing you…in flashbacks as if I knew you my whole life. What's going on Miroku? I need to know! Tell me! What are you fucking keeping from…"

Before she could finish her sentence she found Miroku's lips touching hers again. She tried to pull away but he was just too strong for her, she tried to scream and hit him so that he could let go, but he didn't. Then she gave up. His lips so hot and so wet against her own, the way his lips moved turned her on. His hot mouth sucking in her saliva and his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Without realizing it, she let him; his tongue playing around with hers and that made her go out of control as she started to kiss back out of her own free will. She couldn't stop herself but for some odd reason, she wanted this, she wanted him but she doesn't know why. She doesn't even know him, why would she want to be with a stranger? Why would she _love _a stranger? She gasped when he put his hands on both sides of her thighs then slowly went down to her ass lifting her up so that her legs could go around his waist, and from that point on she wanted to stop him. What the fuck was he doing? What the fuck was _she_ doing? This was all wrong! She wasn't ready to lose her virginity just yet!

"Let me go!" She tried to yell at him while his lips were crushing her own. She pushed away from him and tried to stop him but all he did was moan and move his lips down to her neck making her moan from him sucking, kissing, and licking that one part of her neck. She lost focus and her head and eyes rolled back as she forgot why she was here in the first place. Then she saw a vision of a girl and a boy having their first kiss in a playground then she gasped at that thought. What the heck was that, she swore she thought that she was the girl and Miroku was the boy. What the fuck does that mean?

"Get off of me!" She yelled at him and pushed him away with as much force as she possibly could.

Miroku dropped her down making her fall on her knees but then she got up.

"Do you remember me now Kagome? Huh? Do you remember how we grew up together and how we fell in love? How we had our first kiss? Do you remember? Huh? Do you?!" Miroku shouted loudly making her head hurt. What the fuck was going on, she was so frightened, didn't know what to do or think.

He tried to come closer to her. "Don't come near me!" Kagome mumbled fast and loudly out of fear.

Miroku could see the fright in her eyes and felt so fucking guilty for what he just did. "I-I'm s-sorry…" Miroku stuttered in a shaking, low, soft, and sad voice. "P-Please…" He continued trying to come closer to her only to see her step away again.

"You're doing something to me I just know it! Just leave me the fuck alone and _don't_ you _dare_ come across me every again!" She yelled rushing out the door only to see Miroku block her exit.

"Please Kagome. What the fuck did I do to frighten you like this? For everything that, that jerk InuHasha did to you…forgotten memories of me freaks you out?" Miroku just couldn't understand why she was getting this freak out for. It's not like her.

Kagome tried to calm herself down and tried to think about everything for a minute. "H-how…how did I forget about you? How did I forget about you being my first love, and my best friend? How..I..?" Kagome just didn't know how else to ask the question, all she could do is stutter.

Miroku sighed and started to explain everything…

"My real parents and your parents had become the best of friends when you and I were in Elementary School, you were in 2nd grade and I was in 4th grade. Then we started being friends, and then best friends. Then we started to only come to each other for everything, it came to the point that we could trust each other more than we trust our own parents. Your dad was in a terrible car accident and had passed away, then a year later, both my parents passed away making me have nowhere else to go so your mom took me in. From that point on we grew closer and closer then becoming more than best friends, more than a brother and a sister. Once you started 6th grade and I 8th grade, we started…" Miroku paused, staring at Kagome's beautiful brown eyes that looked so shocked and confused. Miroku gulped and then continued. "We started loving each other, and that night that we confessed our love, in the playground, we had our first kiss." Miroku sighed happily, remembering the happy thoughts. "That was the best feeling of my life, we never kissed anyone else before each other so that kiss meant more than _just a kiss_ to the both of us, especially to me." Miroku started to frown. "But…that was the night that I did something that I can _never_ forgive myself with." Miroku paused again looking down at his hands with shame and guilt. "I asked you that if we can steal your mom's car and go out with your mom's other friend's high school sons. It was the two of the high schoolers both in 11th grade at the time. They drove and we got drunk, it was the first time that you and I had ever drunk but they made us. Apparently they weren't good role models that your mother thought that they were. They both got drunk and one of them was driving really fast and reckless causing…causing…" Miroku just couldn't say it. "Causing us to…to crash." Miroku paused looking up at Kagome this time. He was trying to fight away his tears. "The both teenagers had died because they were both in the front, Drivers side and passenger's side. We both survived, but…you…"

"I-I what?" Kagome interrupted.

"You had…Amnesia. You couldn't remember anything but…there was a way that you could of got your memories back and that's when you were told about who you are and who everybody else were that you knew before the accident, then it will come back to you in a flashback. If you see a person that you knew before the accident and they talked to you for a while, then it will come back to you. It would seem like a Déjà Vu for you but then you would know that you are remembering. You are starting to remember me once I came back into your life last Thursday."

Kagome remembered her mother telling her about the terrible accident that she had and remembered how she remembered her past. She thought that she remembered _everything_ and had her whole memory back but now this? He was a memory that she still had forgotten? Why didn't he come back to her and make her remember him again? What the fuck? Did he just leave her like that?

"W-why? Why didn't I remember you at the same time that I started remembering everyone and everything else? Why weren't you there? Why did you leave?" Kagome's voice was so shaky but she had to know.

Miroku looked down again. "Because your mother punished me…I told her everything, even that it was my entire fault, all my idea. She slapped me on the face with tears in her eyes and told me to take all my stuff out of the house and that she was going to send me to one of her friends in California. Those friends were some really rich people that just took me in for your mother. But then, 4 years later, they died and I couldn't stay in California anymore, I _had_ to see you again, to see if you were alright, if you were happy…" Miroku paused looking at him and felt a tear come down his face, he tried so hard to act like a man. _'crying is for girls'_ he told himself. "I took all of their money because they even said that if anything had happened to them that I can take whatever they had owned. I took all the money and moved back to New York, to see you again. But first I went to college to get an Associate's Degree so that I can be a Security Guard at your school just to see you again. I wanted to tell you everything but didn't know h-"

"Enough!" Kagome cut him off. "I can't handle this. This is just too fucking confusing… I can't take any more of this…" Kagome started to cry while walking around the room and was about to leave once again until Miroku held her in his arms tightly. "Tell me." He whispered in Kagome's ear also breaking out softly, seductively. "Did you not feel anything in that kiss? I know you loved it because you showed how much you did." Miroku smirked, holding her tighter.

Kagome started breathing heavily as if her hurt felt like it was about to be ripped out from her chest as she blushed. God, she did love that kiss but this wasn't right and she knew it.

Miroku changed the subject, knowing how uncomfortable Kagome is now. "So. You got all your answers. What do you wanna do now?"

"I guess I'll just start going home. Mom doesn't know that I'm out."

"Or you can just stay over if it's okay with you? So you won't wake your family up when you try to sneak back in." Miroku let go of her but came closer and from that moment Kagome forgot how to speak. God, what was happening to her? Was she fallen in love with him again? This quickly?

"I have to go home." Kagome whispered.

"Why? Why not stay over? We used to be real close, there is a lot of catching up to do." Miroku then put the palm of his hands on Kagome's left cheek. "And if that InuHasha guy breaks out of jail, the first place he would go to would be at your house. At least he doesn't know where I live and I would protect you."

Kagome laughed. "He would come in the middle of the night?"

Miroku grinned. "You will never know what that psycho can do." He whispered and lend closer as if to kiss her again but this time she actually let him.

She didn't know what these feelings were but she never felt this feeling before, even with InuYasha before he was abusive. She kissed him back and didn't care about anything from that point on, she didn't care about what InuYasha would do to her if he finds out, and she didn't care about what else would happen right after the kiss.

Miroku pulled her closer to him, making her hit the wall when she backed up. Kagome's teeth were blocking his tongues entrance so he licked ever part of her lip to make her not resist and let him in. His tongue was dancing along with hers and they both sucked on each other's tongue with more passion than ever. Then they both stopped to take a break.

"Do you wanna take this upstairs?" Miroku whispered in her ear but she couldn't speak, all she could do was nod in agreement. Miroku smiled then took one of Kagome's hands as they both went upstairs into Miroku's room.

* * *

**~N/A: OMG guys, again I wanna say so sorry for a one week wait and I guess because of school and me also making YouTube videos I don't think that I will be able to update more than one chapter a week so I will try to update one chapter a week if I could, if not I'm SO sorry! OMG, I kept on having writers block while writing this chapter which is another reason why it took too long for me to update! So sorry for that as well. I am actually trying to finish this story soon but because of all the idea's I have for this story, I think it will take like 10 chapters to finish. Anyways, PLEASE Review and ****PLEASE tell me what you think about this story so far and what I can do to make it better! I REALLY need all of your thoughts on this. I REALLY wanna know that I still have followers! I****deas are welcomed! Thank you SO much for reading my stories! :D ~**


	4. The Player and the Prayer

******************Disclaimer: I own NOTHING nor am I involved in ANY WAY with this amazing anime series, InuYasha! All credit and ALL THE RIGHTS goes to the most amazing writer and manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi! She is the one that created this amazing series and it's all HER work. It has nothing to do with me. I just admire her work and the ONLY thing that belongs to me is THIS FanFiction story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. – The Player and the Prayer.**

* * *

**~ N/A: Hey guys! I just wanna say that I am SO sorry for not updating for like the past 2 weeks. It was because the last 2 weeks I was SO busy with school and then Christmas break started and that week I was just being lazy! XD But I will be MORE online now and write more! :D I have SO many planned for this story and I guess I am moving too slow since I didn't really get that many Reviews or Followers on that last Chapter! :( I will try to make this one better so that I can keep all of you! I really hope you will enjoy this Chapter! :D ~**

* * *

He laid her on his bed while kissing her so desperately then letting go just to look at her beautiful brown eyes that glows with sparks. He now knows for a fact that she officially remembers everything and believes every memory which made him smile wider showing his perfectly straight, white, sparkly teeth. He was so damn happy and he couldn't believe that there she was, laying there on his bed and him on top of her. He waited so long for her, so long to touch her, too long to be with her, forever. He wanted her to be his and only his. He doesn't want to see her unhappy anymore, it kills him to know all the things that she had been through.

He heard her giggle while they are still staring at each other with big smiles on each other's face.

"I remember everything. And I believe every one of them even though I don't know why. It's like it wasn't even lost, it's like I never forgotten anything about you. I exactly know your personality, what you like and don't like. How we both would lie to my mom and just go out and have fun. I remember how deeply I loved you even though we were too young to know what true love really was. I always thought that I was in love with you but afraid to tell you. I remember everything and I'm so glad that I do. I don't care if my mom finds out about you, because I want you and no one else." She pushed him closer to her to bring her lips to his right ear and whispered. "I always wanted you to be my first." Then she slightly sucked on his ear making him moan.

"Kagome. I can't tell you how much I loved you and still do. You never left my mind ever since the time I last saw you. I never loved anyone else as much as I love you." He tried so hard to hide his tears and not let her notice that he was about to cry with joy. _Big boys don't cry _he teased himself mentally making him laugh at himself.

"What?" She whispered in a seductive way. Man the sound of how she said that word so turned him on. He wanted her here and now and forever, no one else but her. He just smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her once again which she allowed instantly.

She quickly let his tongue in her mouth as she sucked on it. Man his tongue was so strong that hers got tired and stopped to relax, but then at that moment he suck in her tongue and the way he did so made her moan so loud that made him chuckle underneath his breath. She then sucked on his bottom lip making it so wet and sore but he loved the feeling as he did the same with her upper lip. Then after a few minutes, they both stopped to catch their breath, both laughing at each other of how breathless that they both were.

"Miroku." She whispered as he looked down at her beautiful shining eyes, he still couldn't believe that those eyelashes of hers were real, dark, long, and slightly curvy as if they were fake lashes. God she had the most beautiful eyes and the shape of it too. So amazing, so big, so brown, so beautiful.

"What?" He whispered back with a smile.

"I…I want you to be take away my virginity…I want to be yours now and forever. I think I can trust you that much. Can I?" She whispered even softer and a little embarrassed.

He couldn't think, he even forgotten how to breath. What was he doing? This was all wrong, he shouldn't have moved too fast like this as soon as she remembered him. He didn't want to rush into taking away her virginity, that wasn't his attention. He didn't come all this way just to take away something that should be taking away by someone special, and he doesn't think that it's him.

He just laid there on top of her and froze which made her scared. Was _he_ not ready?

"What is it?" She whispered to him in concern. "You don't want to be my first?"

He cleared his throat looking serious now. "Kagome." He choked out. "The first time is very important. You should do it with someone that you can trust with your life."

"I trust you. I want you. I'm _ready _Miroku. I guess I have been waiting for you. I want you to take it away from me, please Miroku." She nearly begged him now while lifting his shirt up slightly slowly. He just didn't want her to regret it. He didn't wanna be like those types of guys that would do her in a second with no questions asked. He wanted her to _want_ this deeply, to want him _forever_.

He just let her take off his shirt slowly making him horny again and oh crap…that wasn't good because his cock _just_ pocked out onto her private area making her gasp and blush deeply but then she just smiled shyly as he leaned down for another kiss again this time he was shirtless. She felt herself getting wet and realized that she was turning on as well which kind of scared her but yet made her excided. She couldn't believe that she wanted to do this _now_. Especially when she was waiting on…she erased that thought out of her mind, the last thing she needs is to remember what a jerk that jackass is and always will be now.

He sucked on her tongue while she sucked on his lips both hungrily and desperately and both moaning. She gasped as his hands slowly landed on her stomach under her shirt. He then slowly, I mean _slowly_ and seductively lifted his hands up touching pass her stomach and then to the center of her breasts. Then he used both of his hands to lift up her shirt and throw it on the floor which made her whole hair go wildly, everywhere on her face and he laughed at that.

"That's not funny." She scolds while fixing her hair and he just smiled.

"You're beautiful in anyway Kago." He whispered leaning in for another kiss while he pulled her up to try and undo her bra which made her stomach have butterflies this time. He is going to be the first and _only_ guy that is going to see her breasts. She felt her cheeks turning red and her breath began to be uneven.

Once he threw the bra on the floor he put his right hand on her left breast while messaging it making her moan.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to her with a big smile. Today was officially the best day of his life right now.

She smiled and moaned with tears in her eyes as she closed them while he put his mouth on your right breast and sucked it while massaging her left breast. She was shocked and didn't know that _this_ would also give her pleasure and she couldn't stop moaning, it felt so damn good.

He sucked real hard on her breast, his tongue circling around her nipple and then he let go then slightly blew on her nipple making her shiver in pleasure. Then he switched breasts and did the same thing on her other breast while massaging her right breasts this time.

Once he blew on her left breast, he went up to gaze her eyes with lust; he wanted to get inside of her really bad right now. He went down to kiss her lips once more with all the passion that he could give her. Then he slowly went down while still kissing and licking her bare skin, he finally went down to her neck to give her a wet hickey, he licked and sucked on that one part of her neck making her groan in pleasure. He let go a minute later and slowly his hands went down to her pants. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked slowly wanting to make sure that this is what _she_ wants.

"Mm-hmm." She responded with excitement.

Miroku could see that excitement in her eyes which made him know for a fact that she really wants this so he slowly unbuttoned her pants and slowly took it off of her and land in on the floor. He could feel that her heart's raising really fast now which made him have a big smirk on his face. He quickly took off his own plants and lands it on the floor next to hers also taking off his boxer as well, and then just when he was about to put his right hand on her private area his phone started to get a text.

"Just ignore it." He growled out and then he put a finger inside of her and massaging it, making her gasped in surprise. He went up to her lips for a short kiss and then he went down to take off her panties and then puts his right hand in between her legs again with a very slow massage while slowly making his index finger go inside of her slowly.

She gasped and moaned in pleasure while he rubbed her area slowly.

"God, you're so tight." He whispered while sticking his other finger in, making her lose control and moaning. "M-Mir-Miro-ku." She managed to moan out which made him lose control and started rubbing her even faster.

She didn't know how good this would make her feel, she thought sex was actually just a guy's cock going inside a girl's private area and that's it; she _never_ knew that there was much more into having pleasure in sex.

He went up to kiss her lips while putting his third finger inside of her.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this to m-me?" She groaned in pleasure.

"This will give you even more pleasure, and if we move things too fast then it won't be a lot of fun." He smirked and then frowned, serious again. "Kagome, the first time will hurt really bad, I need to loosen you up a bit but it won't be enough, you will still have pain...a lot of pain" He choked out with a whisper on the last four words that he said.

What he just said kinda scared her but she didn't care, if she doesn't do it now then she has to do it some other time if she doesn't want to die a virgin.

When he was about to stick another finger instead of her, his phone started to get another text which pissed him off but he ignored it.

He rubbed her even faster, trying to loosen her him and hearing her moan and scream in pleasure when his phone starting to ring this time. That pissed him off so bad right now that he stopped everything that he was doing and turned his phone off.

"It might be important." Kagome said in concern. "Who was it?"

Miroku couldn't look at her face as he looked ashamed. "It's no one. Let's go back to what we were doing." He said and then got on top of her again, rubbing her area again, having four fingers inside of her making her lose control. He let go and then whispered in her hear. "I think it's loose enough for the real thing, are you ready." He whispered and sucked on her ear and just when he was about to stick his cock inside of her, the doorbell rang.

Miroku growled in anger and cursed out. "Who the fuck is that in the fuckin' morning, shit!" He quickly just put on his boxers and his jeans and went downstairs, shirtless. Kagome just put on her panties and found a big shirt of Miroku's and put it on, using it as a dress that only covered her ass and not even close to her thighs.

Once he opened the door, Kagome behind him, they both were shocked. Kagome couldn't speak; she was so confused when she saw who was at the door.

"S-Sango?" She whispered in surprise. "What the fuck?" She added looking at Miroku.

Miroku stood there in shock. They knew each other?

"K-Kagome? What are you doing here?" Sango said and then looked at Kagome's whole body and realized what she had interrupted.

"Don't tell me you let him take away your virginity." Sango gasped staring deadly at Miroku.

"I'm glad you interrupted before it happened!" Kagome screamed out about to cry and then slapped Miroku on his left cheek and ran upstairs to wear all her clothes.

"Kagome!" Miroku ran up to her, trying to calm her down.

"No! Stay away from me! "She whimpered. "You're no different than him! Just using me for sex! Who knows how many girlfriends you have at this very minute. I can't believe that I believed you for one second Miroku! You have changed throughout the years and so not for the better. I was so stupid to believe every word that you said!" She yelled at him while hitting and kicking him and then giving him another big slap. "I put up with it from InuYasha and just when I thought…" She just couldn't finish her sentence and quickly dressed up and went downstairs to leave.

Once she saw Sango still standing there confused, she stared at her in shock. "How dare you Sango? I thought we were closer than this. Why didn't you ever tell me? I wouldn't have be here right now!"

"I-I'm so sorry Kagome, I was shy because of our age difference and I didn't know he would be a player! He played me Kagome!" Sango tried to convince Kagome but Kagome knew who Sango was, jumping from men to men.

"How long Sango? How long have you been…seeing Miroku?" She said in discuss.

"Been a month now, when Miroku was finishing up college, he said he would work in my high school just to get closer to me once he finished college but now I see he wanted to work at _a_ high school to get closer to all the young, clueless, some _still_ virgin girls." Sango finished off her sentence starring at Miroku when he just came back down the stairs.

Kagome turned around to look at Miroku. He could see the hate in her eyes and that just killed him inside. He didn't want this to happen; he never wanted to hurt her. Every time that he was with a girl, he would pretend that each and every one of them was Kagome until he gets the _real_ Kagome, which he _almost_ got.

Kagome just nodded slowly in discuss and without a word he went out the door with tears in her eyes to her car.

"Kagome!" Miroku killed out trying to run after her, and when he touched her arm softly she jerked away and hit him.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me and _don't_ you _dare_ think about calling or coming to my house or anything! I don't even wanna see you in my school! Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you!" She said and then smacked him again for the third time, went inside of her car and drove away while he was staring at that car that she is driving away in. He then realized that he was about to cry. How can he make a stupid mistake like this? How can sleeping with other girls could bring him closer to her? It drove her away from him. He was so stupid, an idiot for sleeping with all those girls. He disgusted himself.

He went back to his door and saw Sango still there watching the whole action.

"I can't believe you did this to my best friend. Do you know that she probably hates me right now because of you?! I fucking hate you! Go to hell Jackass. You are no different than InuYasha man-whore!" She said then hit him on his chest and also left, leaving him alone in his doorway. He stands there at his doorway for like 5 minutes before he finally went inside and closed the door.

* * *

It was dark outside when she came back home. She went walking around the park that she now remembered was the place that she and Miroku had their first kiss and confession to one another. She went on the swings that they both were on and just cried at the memory. She couldn't believe that all those memories were real, and that all that really did happen. It all sacred her to death but what can she do about it right? Kagome went in her room with no word to her family and she just shut the door and cried, while lying on her bed and hugging her pillow so tight. She never cried this hard before, even because of InuYasha. It was so weird; all this time she thought she loved InuYasha was all a lie. She loved the guy who he was before all of his crap; she knows that she doesn't love him anymore but now Miroku? What the fuck? What the fuck was going on? All those things she remembered of Miroku seemed so real has if they were memories that never were lost, as if she never even forgotten him but how? How would she believe a guy that she _just_ met, believe enough to let him take away her virginity? But he seemed to make sure that _she_ was the one that _really_ wanted that, _not_ him at all. He asked her over and over again if she was sure about this and warned her that it would be painful for the first time. He seemed like he cared so much for her and then Sango rang the doorbell, what the hell? She don't think it was Sango's fault, but Miroku? Why would he do that? Did he pretend to care for her all this time? Just for sex?

She couldn't think anymore, all of this was just too much. She just hugged her pillow really tight while lying on top of the other pillow and trying to fall asleep and praying to God that all of this was just a dream and that she would wake up the next morning, not remembering everything that had just happened today.

* * *

He was so fucking pissed off. Finally it was fuckin' morning again and those mother fuckin' cops let him out with a warning this time. Fuck them, fuck Kagome, fuck Kikyo, and fuck that asshole Miroku. Who the fuck does that jackass think that he is being all sweet to Kagome like that? If he doesn't make him regret for _ever_ going across him then he is not InuYasha. He growled and went inside his car. Good thing those fuckin' cops brought his car here for him. Those motherfuckers. He fuckin' hated them. Every last one of them. It's because of them that his parents died, that his mom died. Fuck them, fuck everyone that he knows.

The first thing he was going to do is pay Kagome a little visit for what she has done behind his back. No one can _ever_ backstab him and get away with it. No one! He chuckled at the thought of his plan; she won't know what he has in store for her.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome left the house real early once she showered and brushed her teeth but without having breakfast.

Her mother was so worried, _what had gotten into Kagome ever since yesterday? _She thought not knowing what was going on with her daughter and it scared her.

Kagome left the house and went inside her car and drove away. She didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to get out the house and not worry about anything, not remember anything, she knew that if she stayed in her room alone and bored out of her mind, she would remember _everything_ that had happened yesterday, she would remember _him_. She saw that the Carnival was _still_ open and it brought an ache on her chest and she felt like she was about to choke. She didn't realize it until the air from the AC vent blow at her face that she was crying, the AC vent was making her tears cold against her cheeks that made her shiver and she didn't like the feeling, her eyes felt like they were getting dry and cold and it hurt her so she turned the AC off of her car and wiped away her tears. Motherfuckin' bitch, she needed to forget about him again, she can't stand to see her heart hurt any longer. Could she make an accident happen again so that she could have Amnesia again _just_ to forget about him? It hurt so damn bad she couldn't fuckin' take it anymore. But why? Why did it hurt so much? All she could remember was the childhood memories of him, she doesn't know who he is and how he changed now, and all she _thinks_ that she knows now is that he is a big fuckin' liar and a fuckin' player.

She just sat there not realizing that she was crying again until she realized that her tears fell all the way down to her neck as she wipe it off while feeling…feeling…the _mark_ that he had left her. She gasped and then quickly opened the vanity mirror of her car to examine the hickey. She gasped as she saw how deep it actually was and then she gasped again thinking about her mom. Oh God, fuck! She fuckin' hoped and prayed again that her mom didn't realize the hickey. Oh damn shit! How the fuck can she cover that up? With fuckin' make-up? She sighed and tried to find a scarf or something to cover it up and she gasped in relief when she found one, and luckily it matches her clothes, weird. So she put it on and then went back to gazing at the Carnival then laughed at herself. What the fuck was she doing sitting here and staring at the Carnival? She quickly started up her car again and just when she was about to drive away, two guys that she _never_ met in her life got inside on her car, one just sat down on the passenger sit while the other opened the driver's seat and when she was about to scream, he put a paper towel over her mouth that apparently had something else on it that quickly made her fall into a completely, deep sleep. And then that guy pushed her on the back seat and sat down to the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

**~ N/A: Hey guys, I just wanna say that I am SO sorry again for making y'all wait for like two weeks now? I guess I would be able to update one chapter a week but I will try to update chapter fast not knowing exactly when I will make them. Honestly, I was disappointed for not getting has much Reviews or Followers from the last chapter so I tried to make this chapter way better and I REALLY HOPE that you will like it! And PLEASE I'm like begging here, PLEASE Review and tell me what you think and what I should do. I think this chapter will actually be longer than 10 chapters because I also added more stuff to it but I don't know we'll see right? :) Anyways, I know that this chapter was WAY SHORTER than the last two chapters but I guess I wanted to finished this chapter like this to make y'all question or what is going to happen to Kagome! Like I said, this story is going to have tragic in it and the tragic is just now starting so prepare yourself! :) Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think! :D Thank you for all that takes the time to read my story! ^^ I love you all! XOXO ~**


End file.
